One plue One is Two
by Mah-Xien
Summary: Well, this is a ZeroIris story. A bit fluffy, and it goes between the events of Xtreme2 and X4. R & R!


Mai: This is the first I'll make a Zero/Iris story that really focuses on the two. Hmm...  
  
X: And she'll plan on making one with Alia and I after...  
  
Mai: Shut up X. I don't own Mega Man X, or the characters mentioned. I hate this...but it's me. There are some unknown characters, but I'm not going to own them. Maybe a rip-off from other games...a rip-off of their personality or something.  
  
~~  
  
One plus One is Two  
  
By: Mai a.k.a. Blast_Hornet  
  
~~  
  
Iris sighed as she placed her headset down. It was quite a hard day, as she continued as a spotter for the Maverick Hunters. Looking back at the vital signs, she begins typing on the computers. Zero had been going at the strangest terrain, and yet, he always returns with a normal functioning system. Although there are a few hits, but he is generally okay.  
  
Putting back her headset on, she began tuning in to Zero's coordinates. "Zero? Is anything there to investigate? I can't find anything on the radar."  
  
The reception was cracking with the bad signal, but she could manage out the calm, yet cold voice of the Hunter. "There are some familiar debris here, maybe I'll take them back at Hunter Base for further study. I'll place the debris on the visual. Can you find a match for it, Iris?"  
  
"I'll try, Zero, if you can put it on visual." Iris answered amicably, concentrating on typing on the keys. She giggled when she heard an indefinite snort from the red Hunter, signifying that he isn't in a mood for a joke. "Oh, cool off, Zero. I can find anything."  
  
"Hmm, anything?" he asked through the communicator, somewhat calmed down. The visual was now on screen. It showed of a certain type of debris Iris knew pretty well.  
  
"Yeah, anything."  
  
"Can you explain your statement earlier that you can't find anything on the radar?"  
  
Iris shakes her head while on the computer, typing randomly. "Oh, don't turn it on me! It's not my fault that we had such a bad reception!" she replied hastily.  
  
Zero chuckled. "Okay, okay." After hearing a sigh, barely audible, he continued. "Well, did you find anything matching that debris?"  
  
"I think so." Iris replied. "If you want to know, I can't show you if you continue to risk your life with such a crazy mission." She added with another series of giggles.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you there." The communication was cut off, and the brown- haired reploid groaned. Looking at the information, she began giggling again.  
  
"What a ham." She softly concludes, continue to giggle about the information. Shaking her head, she began taking on new information. Nothing.  
  
The metal doors behind her slid open, revealing the red Hunter, Zero. He walked briskly behind her after quickly learning that she's the only one in the room. When he was behind the young spotter, he tapped her shoulder. Iris reacted with a yelp and a jump. She turned to him, fuming.  
  
"Zero!"  
  
Zero raised his hands in defeat, grinning. 'Note to self: Always piss off a Reploid Spotter. Especially if she's cute when angry.' "Hey, Iris, what's the matter?"  
  
"You." She replied saucily, before going back to the controls. Zero sighed. "You know Zero, it is really stupid of you to stumble on an area that was once occupied by a circus team." She giggled with a musical tone, sending large mutated butterflies fluttering in Zero's stomach and a blush on his face. She turned off the controls and faced the Hunter. "If you could only take a break from all this. You are overdoing your job. It's peacetime for Pete's sake."  
  
Zero shakes his head. "No idea at all." When the young reploid looked at him inquisitively, he sat down on a chair beside her. "I used to spend the day-off with X, but X is accompanying Dr. Cain in a conference down South."  
  
Iris smiled. "Zero, is that your problem? I can join you."  
  
Zero looked at her. "Huh?"  
  
She stands up, taking the beret resting beside the keyboard, and places it on her head. She looked at Zero. "You can spend your day-off with me. I really have nothing else to do, as there are no other missions available."  
  
Zero thought up that for a while, and then stands up. "Well, then, let's go!" he answered with too much enthusiasm, taking an astonished Iris by the hand and dragging her out.  
  
"Zero!" she nearly screamed, causing Zero to let go of her, grinning. She shakes her head at the childish behavior the red Hunter was showing. "I can walk, Zero!"  
  
"Okay, sorry." He replied, still grinning. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have a whole day!" 'A whole day of doing what, Zero?'  
  
They both walked out of the Maverick Hunters and went to the planetarium. (AN: Well, corny, really, but that would be the first place I'd take my first boyfriend...if I had one! LOL)  
  
Looking at the different effects given by the high technology equipment, the two stayed there for an hour and a half, before going out for the next area. Neo-Tokyo is quite a large place, and that means a lot of places to definitely hang out with.  
  
They decided on staying on Kakapo Park. (AN: Ain't that familiar? Hmm...but to me it is!) X and Zero usually stay here if there are no missions, but to Zero, he felt edgy going here with her. He sat down beside her on the bench, glancing at the younger reploid as she feeds the birds with some birdseed she bought earlier.  
  
Iris. She is a very nice girl, Zero admits. She's very devoted to her job, as it may seem, and to think of it, she really needs recognition during the time of the Soul Erasers. He and X had talked about it, but never set up the time and place due to the massive clean up. And now, X is out. Iris is intelligent enough to know that they are planning something, but she'd rather keep quiet in the matter. And to top it all, he was quite amazed on her etiquette the first time they met. She isn't the Colonel's sister for nothing, and the red Reploid feared that those would rub in on him.  
  
"I used to go here by myself." Iris said, fishing Zero out of his thoughts. "After my creation, a good ten days later, I was able to go to places, but this place stands out from the rest." She looked up at him. "Do you think that way as well, Zero?"  
  
Zero leaned back and looked at the sky for a moment, and to Iris, with a smile on his face. "This place holds good memories to me. It calms me down after a mission. Although I'm not into nature stuff, I feel somewhat relieved that there is still a small part of nature here."  
  
Iris tilted her head to the side inquisitively. "You wouldn't mind telling me of those good memories, would you?"  
  
The same expression was never wiped out of Zero's face as he continued to speak, and that particular expression you don't see on the cold-blooded Reploid everyday. "There are many memories I hold in this place, many of which when either I go here alone to recollect, or when X drags me here after a mission." Looking at Iris, another smile lit his features. "I think now I have another good memory to keep."  
  
It took a few moments to let the true reason dawn in on Iris. When it finally reached her, she went back to feeding the birds, her cheeks stained with a faint blush.  
  
Zero already felt uneasy after talking, but he was too cool to even take notice. After studying how she feeds those birds, he took some birdseed from the bag and let the birds feed on his hand. Iris glanced at him, and giggled.  
  
"I think the birds like you, Zero."  
  
"No, I think the birds like the birdseed on my hand, Iris, not me." It is quite logical, but it doesn't look like it's the reason.  
  
"But birds don't usually eat things from a person's hand. It may seem to them that you're not a stranger to them anymore."  
  
"Which can explain that they had good taste."  
  
"Okay, I'm confused. Can you connect?"  
  
Zero shakes his head grinning, causing the brunette to slap her head slightly. They continued to feed the birds silently, both entangled in their web of thoughts.  
  
After a while, they decided to go back to the Hunter Base. No one had been contacting them for a while, and it really bothers him.  
  
"Zero?" Iris asked when they were a few feet away from MMHQ.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you for bringing me with you." She smiled. "I had so much fun."  
  
"I should say that to you." He replied. "You were the one who decided to take me out on a day-off."  
  
Iris shakes her head. "It was your choice."  
  
"It's hard fighting a losing battle with you, you know that?"  
  
She clasped a hand on her chest in mock shock. "Did I hear right? The great Maverick Hunter, Zero, just admit he lost a fight to a girl?" Iris giggled. (AN: Do I take on this word like I'm obsessed to it or something?)  
  
"Drop it Iris." He retorted, but he was smiling as well.  
  
~~  
  
When they finally arrived back at the Headquarters, there are a few reploids present, but to Zero, the place looks already deserted.  
  
"Now where could they be?" Iris asked, looking around. She approached a doctor in a laboratory coat, a doctor known as Luke. "Um, excuse me, does this place looks too deserted?"  
  
Luke looked (AN: Hey, it rhymed!) around. "Yeah, but it's no big deal. Say, you're Iris, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh, yes, I am." She answered. Zero was closely listening to the conversation, and he already knew what was going on.  
  
"Well, then, there's no problem, really." Luke answered. "You guys just go back to you posts."  
  
"We'll do that." Zero answers, walking down the hallways. Iris ran after him. When both of them are out of sight, Luke takes out his communication device.  
  
"They are coming."  
  
~~  
  
"Zero, there is really something amiss here...Zero?" Iris looked at her companion, who was grinning. Zero stumbled out of his thoughts and glanced at her.  
  
"I don't find anything suspicious at all." Zero answered coolly. "Trust me on this, Iris."  
  
Iris nodded, and followed the red Hunter. For these few months, she had been quite comfortable with the Hunters, especially in Zero's presence around. At the first day she went to MHHQ, she felt...edgy. Living without her brother to support her back was a pain. But when she met Zero, she felt more comfortable around the area.  
  
They continued walking through the almost deserted hallways. This was common in most days, as reploids would normally work out inside their training rooms. When they finally reached the doors of the training room................................ ......................... ......................... .......................... ......................... ......................... ........................... ............................ ............................ ..........................  
  
............................  
  
............................  
  
"SURPRISE!!"  
  
Iris and Zero were greeted by a huge applause and lots of confetti, along with a portion of the Hunters in X and Zero's Unit, with X, Dr. Cain, and Colonel.  
  
Iris' face was wreathed in smiles, and she looked at Zero, the reploid seemed cocky. He looked at her with the same expression. "Well, congratulations on your best mission, Iris!"  
  
She blinked, and looked at everyone, and realized what was really going on. She was already on the verge of crying. Iris ran to Colonel, burying herself in her brother's embrace. She looked up to him, smiling, eyes shining with unshed tears. "You came, brother. You came."  
  
"X and Dr. Cain went to ask me personally." Colonel said, releasing his little sister. "After talking to me, they requested General on my leave so that I can attend this party the two Units had set up." Glancing at Zero, he smiled broadly. "Zero, unfortunately, wasn't allowed to know the details. He and X started the idea, but X made the action. They know that if Zero knows, he might leak something to you."  
  
"I don't doubt that." Zero replied, walking up to the reploid siblings. "No wonder it was such a huge waste of time doing that utterly nonsense mission you gave me. It was enough for Iris to think that there's not much fighting."  
  
"Guys, thank you very much..." Iris sniffed, crying. Zero smiled, and wiped out some of the tears on her face.  
  
~~  
  
After a few hours of celebrating, the crowd dispersed, leaving a few reploids. Dr. Cain had invited Colonel in his office for some important matters. X and Zero were talking randomly about things, when Zero finally noticed Iris was missing.  
  
"Hey, X, I'll leave you for a second, okay?" he said, placing his drink down on the table, and began searching for Iris.  
  
He found her in the monitoring tower, sitting on her usual chair, but not really doing anything. She was just staring at the shut downed computer. He smiled approached her silently, and snaked an arm around her protectively.  
  
Iris felt her heart skipped a beat. When she turned around, she saw Zero smiling at her. Relaxing herself at his touch, she leaned against him. After a few seconds, she stands up, and faces him. She was about to talk when Zero places a finger on her lips.  
  
"The sound of silence, Iris." He whispers, his face closer to her than usual. Their lips were at touching range, when Zero opened his mouth to speak. "I love you." He finished, kissing her finally.  
  
~~  
  
Mai: Oh boy, I'm done! Finally! Now my classmate can finally read this!  
  
X: Mai, I never thought you'd be good at fluffy romance stories. And to make it quite worse, Zero was quite OOC there.  
  
Mai: I know there's a lot of Iris haters out there, so I guess screw them. Iris is a good match for Zero, you just don't see the beauty of what Capcom spoon-feeds us. Oh well, really, I don't care. And one more thing, the Luke guy here is of two persons: Saint Luke, who is a physician and a disciple of Jesus Christ, if you had a Bible, and Luke a.k.a. SkY, my big brother, who is taking his board exams will come back here a few days from now.  
  
X: She wants reviews, good or bad. And tell her if you want a fan fiction with Alia and I together. Make it quick, will you?! 


End file.
